


Rules

by shirasade



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-11
Updated: 2005-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are different in Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written to kick-start narnia_fiction. Gosh, I am one sick, sick puppy... :)

Rules are different in Narnia. No one thinks twice when Susan embraces Peter after his first kill and kisses him, dizzy with relief and gratitude. Later, after the coronation, it is even expected that they open every dance together, king and queen, and Susan moves lightly in Peter’s arms. As if she belongs there.

She doesn’t tell anyone about these feelings, of course. She just smiles and rests her head lightly against Peter’s ever-broadening shoulder, rejoicing in his unquestioning support when she rejects another suitor. Rules might be different in Narnia – but she knows better than to break this one.


End file.
